The Mummy
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Heero as O'Connel, Relena as Evelyn...Duo as Jonathan and i think that's all you need to know...ja ne!!! §READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!§ **PÄRT FOUR UP**
1.

The Mummy **__**

The Mummy

---

Chapter 1

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~

Couples: Original straight couples though not all of them will be in here… 

~*~

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own _The Mummy_ or _Gundam Wing_. I just wanted to write this so **sticks out tongue** nah nah nah nah! Anyway…I just saw _The Mummy_ for the first time and have **NOT** seen it's sequel that's in theaters so…that's about it…now READ!

~AWRP

P.S.

I wrote it in English and didn't try to change what they were saying (the beginning when they're speaking the other language…) and of course I changed the characters a little bit…(example: Duo is Relena's older brother)

~*~

Warning! This is an AU so some GW pilots die **dodges tomatoes and a few other things being thrown at her** and some won't be on the same side…**dodges bullets** eep! A lot of OOCness here and there…

~*~

"Thebes, the city of the living. Home to one of the wealthiest Pharaohs. His high priest, Wufei, also known as keeper of the dead, was looking over the city. The pharaoh also had a mistress, who no one but he, was allowed to touch. Her name was Sally.

The price to pay if anyone touched her was death. But for the two of them to be together, they would risk life itself for their love." A male's voice said.

The Pharaoh walked into the room and saw Sally leaning on a tall golden cat.

"What are you doing here?" HE asked. He walked over to her and looked at her arm and grew angry.

"Who has touched you?" He demanded, pointing to where some of the paint had been rubbed off her arm. She looked over at the area and turned to him. Her eyes widened and the Pharaoh turned around. There, he saw Wufei. "Wufei, my priest!" He gasped. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sally put the dagger she had been hiding behind her back and stabbed him in his own. Wufei put a sword through his stomach and they took turns. Suddenly, They heard hard knocks on the doors of people trying to get through.

"The Pharaoh's bodyguards!" Wufei said. Sally started to push him away. Urging him away from the room.

"Go Wufei! Save yourself!" She said to him. Wufei shook his head refusing.

"I will not leave you!"

"Please Wufei! You are the only one who can resurrect me!" She told him. He looked back at her as he was pushed forward. Suddenly the doors opened, Sally picked up the dagger as the guards came near her. "My body is no longer his temple." She said. She pushed the dagger deep into her stomach, unaware that Wufei was watching. A pained expression took over his face as he saw her fall to the ground dead.

"Later on, Wufei and his priests went into Sally's crypt and stole her body, taking her to Hamunaptra. As he began the ritual, the Pharaoh's guards followed him and stopped him before the ritual could be completed.

Wufei's Priests were to be mummified alive while he had the worst of all curses put on him. No curse was worse and had never been performed before. They mummified him alive while dropping the flesh eating beetles over him, he screamed in agony of the pain. As the put him in the ground, time passed and for 3000 years people fought over these lands not knowing what evil lay beneath the sand…we are the descendents of the Pharaoh's bodyguards." You now see a teenager on a black horse. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Is name? Quatre.

~*~

Heero Yuy was holding his gun, standing by his 'friend', Beni. He heard a horses hoofs behind him and looked around and saw one of the men running from the battle. He looked over to Beni and cacked his eyebrow a little bit at him so he knew what he was wondering.

"he got promoted." Heero growled under his breath.

"You better go through with this." Heero said in a monotone. He loaded his gun. "READY," He yelled. All of the others there started to get into their stance. "READY," He yelled again. Beni shifted beside him a little bit as he was holding his gun over the sand.

"Your strength gives me strength." He said finally. Heero barely acknowledged it though.

"READY," Suddenly, as the horses of the enemy grew nearer, Beni picked up his gun and ran away in fear. Heero followed him with his eyes a little bit as he left and saw him run behind something farther away from them for safety. 'Coward.' He thought to the retreating form. He looked back to the horses. The others were starting to breathe heavily. "NOW!" He yelled. They all started shooting as the ones on the back of the horses and vice versa. The battle raged on and many started to run when they had no more weapons to fight with. Other stayed and tried to knock them all off of the horses as best as they could. Beni started to run and Heero started to follow him, seeing he had nothing to fight with against all of them and almost certain that there would be a weapon of some sort as he ran.

He saw a small building with many of the others in it. He pointed at it and Beni saw him.

"Beni. Run. Now." He yelled. Beni nodded his head and ran for his life into the building. Heero sped up a little bit after seeing that Beni had started to close the door even though he wasn't in it yet.

"BENI! KEEP THAT DANG DOOR OPEN!" He yelled. Beni nodded his head no almost as fast as he could. He closed the door just as Heero got to it. "Omae o koruso!" Heero whispered under his breath. Seeing that he was wrong about the weapons, he did the only thing that came to his mind. He looked for cover. He ran over the sand for a while, hearing the horses coming near him. He had to stop when he came to a tall old Egyptian structure. He turned around and kept his face stil and unwavering. The men on the horses came up and pointed their guns at him. Heero suddenly heard whispering…whispering a song almost…the men seemed to fear what they were hearing or seeing and did the only thing they could think of. They turned around and ran. One of them even fell off his horse from his haste to leave the area. Heero started to look around, keeping his face the same. He started to walk away from the structure. Sand started to hurl at him and he ducked from it. It came from behind him. He ducked again. He started to get out of there. Maybe it was a piece of his imagination…but he knew that he saw a face come out of the sand, almost as if trying to get him. He turned away and ran.

~*~

"The creature remains undiscovered." Quatre said. Relief was easily shown in his voice as he spoke.  
Quatre and a few of his followers were looking over the mountain. Quatre felt sorry for the man who was walking back to wherever. He saw Heero look up at him. He and the others stayed still on their horses, not moving.

"Should we kill him?" One of his followers asked him. Quatre again thought of helping the man but knew that he couldn't.

"No." He said. "The desert will kill him."

~*~

****

2 years later…

~*~

Relena was on top of a ladder in the Cairo's antique shop which was also a library.

" _Pilot 01: The Mission_, _Pilot 02: The Buddy_, _Life in a Caslte_?! What are you doing here?" She whispered to the book. She looked around a little bit and saw the row it would be on, on the opposite shelf. She smiled, seeing how 'close' it was. "I'll put you back where you belong!" She whispered to the book again. She started to lean towards the other bookshelf. As she reached she suddenly felt the ladder start to go with her. Her eyes widened as she fell onto the opposite bookshelf. She was thrown into the middle of the room and saw the many shelves falling down over each other in a domino effect. "Uh oh." She whispered taking her reading glasses off. She started to bite her lip when she saw her boss, Zechs (remember, they aren't sibs in this) walk in.

He started pointing randomly over the library. He set his gaze on her.

"How the _HELL_ did this happen?" He asked her she started to stutter that it was an accident but he just shook his head, not believing her. "Why do I put up with you?" He asked her. She stuttered a little but more but regained her posture.

"You-You put up with me be-because I-I can read…and-and write ancient Egyption and and…" She stopped for a bit to figure out what else that she could say. "You put up with me because I am the only one for miles around who can categorize this library correctly!" She said triumphantly. Zechs growled under his breath a little bit.

"I put up with you because of your parents!" He said. Relena stepped back a little bit. Zechs pointed at her. "I don't care how long it takes you, I don't care how you do it, but you _better_ get this library in order…or else!" He roared at her. He raised his hands above his head as he left the room. Relena sighed. She started to pick up some of the papers off the floor when she saw a candle light coming from the room that stored the mummies.

"Huh?" She thought out loud. She stood up and went over to it.

~*~  
A/N: Is this starting to suck? I don't know whether it is or not…I'm trying not to make it to ooc…hope _some_ of you liked it though…no flames PUH~LEEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. 

The Mummy **__**

The Mummy

Part Two

~*~  
*~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~  
A/N: Ah…the next part… and some peeps are actually liking this!!! Yay!!!!! Is The Mummy Returns **_REALLY_** good?? Some people are saying that it is…hmmm… well… hope I see it soon!!! Tata!

~*~

Relena walked into the other room holding a torch so that she could see. She saw a candle over on the ground.

"Who-Who's in here?" She called. "Answer me!" She said. She heard a knocking sound coming from one of the sarcophagus. She put her torch in one of the holders for it and went over to where she heard the sound. She carefully picked up the lid and screamed as the skeleton came after her. She caught her breath when she saw her brother, Duo, coming out from under the skeleton. He was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Duo!" Relena scolded, "You have _no_ respect for the dead!" She said. Duo smiled at her.

"I do to ol' mum, but sometimes, I'd think I 'd like to join them!" (think about Duo saying 'ol' mum' ::giggles::) Duo said. "Think about…God of Death! Shinigami!" Relena groaned.

"Well, whatever you want to be, do it soon so you don't ruin my career like you did yours!" She said to him. He was now standing by Relena who had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him. He pointed at her, his smile still in place.

"I'll have you know, my career Is at its highest point in my career history." Duo said. Relena rolled her eyes.

"Puh-leeze!" Duo's face became serious again.

"Relena, I have something for you." He said, grabbing something out of his bag and pulling it out.

"Duo! If you're going to give me another one of you usele-" But she stopped. Inside of Duo's hand was a round like box. She picked it up and started to inspect it.

"Relena, all my life I've never found **anything**! Please tell me I found something!" He said. Relena pressed a small button on the side and the top of the small box flew open showing hieroglyphics etched into them. Her eyes widened as she looked at it in awe.

"Duo…" She said. Duo got a little closer to her. "I think you found something…" She started to pull the small map out.

~*~

Relena and Duo marched into her boss's office, large smiles on their faces.

"Mister Marquise?" She asked. Zechs looked up from what he was working on and looked at the two teenagers in front of him. Relena stepped up to the desk and handed him the map. "Sir, I believe that my brother, has found something from his dig in Thebes. I believe that it is a map Hamunaptra! The city of the dead." Zechs scanned over the map and looked at her.

"You believe this place is real?"

"There is a chance!"

"What do you want me to do?" Relena and Duo took in a breath…they should have known this question was coming.

"We-We were hoping…that you would fund a trip for us to go there…" She said carefully and slowly. Zechs eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He practically yelled. Duo and Relena flinched.

"Um…yeah, pretty much…" Duo said looking at the ceiling.

"Let me think about it…hmm…hmmm…hmm…NO!" Zechs shooed them out of his office at once. Relena and Duo looked at each other. Duo shrugged.

"It was worth a shot…" He said.  
"Now what are we going to do?" Relena moaned. Duo looked at her and smirked.

"Did I ever tell you I had a plan b?" Relena looked at him, with her eyes wide.

"Really?" She said. Duo nodded. "YES! I-I mean…um…wonderful Duo, do you mind telling me what you plan is?" Relena pointed out to him, Duo grabbed her hand.  
"I'll tell you on the way there!" And they walked out of the shop.

~*~  
Duo and Relena were walking into a large prison. Relena scrunched her nose a bit at the smell of it.

"Are you sure that this…Heero Yuy has been to Hamunaptra?" Relena asked him. Duo nodded his head.

"He wouldn't tell to many people though…" Relena sighed.

"I hope this isn't a rumor you heard Duo!" She said. Duo nodded his head no and crossed his fingers in front of him, since Relena was behind him.

"Why would I take you somewhere when it just a rumor I heard?" Duo asked.

"DUO!" Relena screeched, figuring out it _was_ a rumor.

~*~

As they walked into the prison with the warden, he looked back at them a little strangely.

"So…you wanna see Heero Yuy?" He asked a little carefully. Relena and Duo both nodded their heads. "Oh boy…" He whispered under his breath. Relena was a little confused.

"Why is Mr. Yuy such a…trouble maker?" She asked. The warden looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"This guy…we had to put in his own cell for one reason…" Duo asked why, "He can beat up the guards with weapons when he has none! When in mates challenges him, we're _lucky_ if we get them out alive!" He said. He usually likes seeing the in mates die but only if their being hanged, shot, etc. Relena nodded her head. She really wanted to slap Duo when he spoke up.

"Woah! I've gotta talk to this guy for another reason now." The warden nodded his head no.

"That's if you can get him to talk! I'm telling, this guy can go without saying a damn word for months!" He said. Relena and Duo looked at each other as the Warden started to go a little ahead of them.

"Do you think that we can do it Duo?" Duo was having serious doubts but he patted her on the back.  
"I'm sure that we'll get him to talk as they came up. About six different guards were pulling a youth along with them. Relena got another question in her head.

"Why is he in prison?" 

"I asked him that when I found that you were coming…he said he came for a good time." The warden answered her. They walked up to a gate that separated the cells from the outside.

"I give you," The warden said, "Heero Yuy." Heero was thrown against the fence. He glared back at the guards.

"Omae o koruso!" He said to them. They backed up a little bit but still stayed if any trouble was happened. He kept on glaring at them until Relena spoke up.

"Um…sir?" She said. He turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" He said simply. He squinted at her a little bit. "I guess you'll do." Relena was about to say something to that when Duo spoke up.

"I'm a missionary, spreading round the word and this is my little sister, Relena." Duo made up. Heero nodded a little bit. Heero looked at Duo as he bent down a little bit and backed up from him a little bit.

"DO I know you?" He asked. Duo nodded his head no.

"No, no…I just have one of those faces!" Duo said. Heero punched him in the face when Duo started to say 'faces'. Duo fell backwards, and chose not to come back up…

Relena sent him a small sympathetic smile and then hopped over him, to talk to Heero easier.

"Um…we came here to ask you questions about your puzzle box…" She began. She shooed the guards a little farther away so that they could have a little more privacy while talking. Heero nodded his head no.

"No." He said. Relena stuttered.

"N-No?"

"You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." Relena bent down a little bit.

"How do you know that this has something to do with Hamunaptra?" She asked.

"Because that's where I found it…I was there." 'I thought Duo said he doesn't talk that much…' She was about to remind him of this when she remembered that he was unconscious. 'Dang!' She thought.

"Can you tell me…how to get there?" She bent down so that she was right up to his face, "I mean the exact location…" She said.

"You want to know the exact location huh?" He said. She nodded her head. He quickly put his arm out through the chains and brought her face to his and kissed her roughly. "Then get me the hell outta here!" He said. The guards started to drag him out roughly. The warden came up.

"Where are they taking him?" She asked.

"To be hanged…apparently, he had a _very_ good time."

~*~

Relena and the warden were sitting on one of the higher balcony's to watch the hanging.

"I will give you a hundred pounds to save this man's life!" She said, opening her purse.

"I would **pay** a hundred pounds…just to see him hanged!"

" Two hundred pounds!"

"PROCEED!" The warden yelled to the hanging guy.

"Three hundred pounds!"

"Tighten it a little More!"

"Four hundred pounds!"

"Almost time!"

"Five hundred pounds!" The warden put his hand over her leg.

"You know…I am a very lonely man…" Relena swatted him with the papers she had in his hand. The crowd erupted laughing at the scene.

-By Heero and the hanging guy-

"Any last requests pig?" The man said, tying the rope around Heero's neck.

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go." He said. The man looked up the warden and said something. The warden spoke back to him in English/Japanese.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T LET HIM GO!" The warden yelled back. The man shrugged Heero closed his eyes. 'Am I really getting killed by these idiots?'

-Back to Relena and the warden-

"NOW!" The warden yelled. People started cheering when Heero started to fall, rope cutting into his neck.

"He's know the way to Hamunaptra!" The warden looked interested in this one.

"This pig knows the way to Hamunaptra? You lie!"

"I would not! And if you let him go…" She looked over to Heero, "we'll give you…ten percent."

"Fifty!"

"Twenty!"

"Forty!"

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-Five!" The warden said. Relena grinned.

"Deal!" The warden looked a little angry about his bargaining mistake but looked over at the man who had hanged Heero.

"Cut him down!"

~*~

A/N: Hhmmm…I need to start getting these chapters longer…oh well! For those who have never seen 'The Mummy' THANK YOU! For those of you who have seen 'The Mummy' THANK YOU! Now…R/R PUH~LEEZE!! TATA! ~AWRP


	3. 

The Mummy ****

The Mummy

__

Part Three

~*~

*~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~

Relena was walking along side Duo over to their ship. Duo was carrying the bags, and Relena's was extra heavy.

"God Relena! What did you pack? You don't need a ton of bricks where we're going you know!" He said glaring at her.

"What?! I only packed twenty!" Duo rolled his eyes and put down two of the bags. "Do you think he'll be coming Duo?" Duo nodded his head yes.

"I know the dude. A word is his word! Besides…he owes you something and I'm paying for the trip!" Duo started to curse a little bit.

"I don't know. Personally, I think he's a rude, filthy scoundrel!" She said.

"Anyone I know?" A voice said from behind her. She gasped. It was Heero but apparently he groomed up a bit before he came. Relena stuttered.

"Um…M-Mister Yuy, can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn't some sort of a…flim flam, because if it is, I'm warning you-" Heero cut her off.

"This isn't a…flim flam, as you call it. I was there and I know where it is. Do you want me to take that bag for you?" He said in monotone. She was surprised that he could do it so easily. She took the bag that she had on her shoulder and handed it to him. Duo put his hand on her shoulder as Heero started to walk away from them.

"Yup. Rude, filthy scoundrel…nothing like that at all!" Relena turned to him and glared at him a little bit but smiled and took it off. She turned around and started to walk onto the boat when she heard a voice that she hated.

"Good morning lady and gentleman." The warden said. Relena showed much distaste of him being here on her face.

"Oh no! What are you doing here?!" She asked. The warden bowed to her a little bit and came back up.

"I am here to protect my investment!" He said. Duo scrunched up his nose when the warden passed him. He mumbled under his breath.

"Take a shower at least once a year please, you might not smell so bad." He said sarcastically. Relena grinned at him showing him that she heard. He smiled at her innocently and she rolled her eyes. She turned around and started to get onto the ship.

~*~

On the ship, one of the busiest rooms of all was the…well it's just the main room! Anyway, five gentlemen were gambling cards. Heero walked in with a bag slung over his shoulder. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of them.

"Hey Heero buddy!" Duo said smoking a cigar (WHAT?!).

"Hey Heero, long time no see." A man said. The other two there said quick hello's and looked back at there cards.

"Hey, Heero, wanna play?" Duo said while looking at the cards he just got. Heero nodded his head no.

"I only gamble with my life." He said (…). The one with black hair looked at him and grinned.

"What if I bet 500 dollars that we reach Hamunaptra before you?" He asked. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" He asked.

"You bet."

"And who says we are?" Everybody who was playing cards, except Duo, pointed at…Duo.

"He does." They chorused. Duo looked a little nervous but grinned. Heero glared at him. A man to the side looked over at them. Heero nodded his head at the one who made the wager. The man at the side of the room squinted over at them.

"What makes you so confident that you will reach Hamunaptra before us sir?" He asked.

"What makes you?" Heero answered with a question. The blond haired one sat back in his seat.

"We've got ourselves a man who has actually been there." He said smugly. Duo brought his hand up to answer him back.

"Well it looks lik-" Heero hit him with the bag. "Is-is it my turn? My turn to deal?" He asked looking around.

"You've got yourselves a wager gentlemen," Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Good evening," He squeezed it real tight making a really big bruise there for the morning. "Duo." He said. He picked up his bag again and went up the stairs and outside to the deck.

~*~

Relena was reading a book when a huge bag fell in front of her.

"Oof!" She said, bringing her book up with her. Heero looked over to her.

"Sorry to scare you." Relena glared at him.

"The only thing that scares me is your manners!" She said. Heero looked her in the eye.

"Still angry about that kiss?" He said. Relena answered him back hotly.

"If you call _that_ a kiss." Heero glared a little bit at her and then he rolled open the bag. Relena brought her book back with her a little bit to see what he was doing. She saw knifes, parts of guns and many other things in it. She looked up at him and grinned a little bit.

"Um…mister Yuy, did I miss something? Are we…going into battle?" Heero brought something up and attached it to his gun.

"Lady, there's something there…something underneath that sand." He said, not looking at her. Relena smiled a little more at him.

"I don't believe in scary tales or treasure but I'm looking for an artifact…a book actually. The Ah Mune Rah…it supposed to have all of the incantations in it and all of that from the old kingdom…It's what first fascinated me in Egypt when I was a child…Sort of a, life's pursuit I suppose." Relena caught a small grin on Heero's lips.

"And they say that it's made out of pure gold is, no never mind to you." He said. Relena grinned at him.

"You know you're history."

"I know my treasure." He answered back.Relena had another question form in her head. She leaned forward a little bit.  
"Um…by the way…why did you kiss me?" Heero shrugged.

"I was about to be hanged, it seemed like a good idea at the time!" He said. Looking at her. He saw her get angry and get out of her seat and leave. He turned to watch her go. "What did I say?" Heero's attention returned to the dock when he heard something by the barrels. He walked over to them slowly, and then reached his arm in and grabbed someone by the collar. He pulled them out and brought them into the light. A frown came onto his face.

"Well…if it isn't my little buddy Beni," He brought his gun up to Beni's forehead. "I think I'll kill you." Beni put his hands in front of his face.

"Think of my children!" He said. Heero took the gun away so Beni could see his scowl.

"You don't have any children!" He put the gun back to Beni's forehead.

"Someday I might!"

"Shut up! So you're the ones leading the Americans *. I might have known…so what its this time Beni, take them to the middle of the desert and then leave them to rot?!" He asked. Beni moved his head indicating no.

"Unfortunately no…these Americans are smart. They pay me half when I get them to Hamunaptra, half when I get them back to Cairo." Heero nodded his head in fake sympathy. He put Beni back down. Beni looked at him, "You never believed in Hamunaprta, Yuy, why go back." Heero turned around a little bit so that they were facing the camels. Relena was petting one of them on the head.

"See that girl over there? She saved my neck." Relena looked over at them and glared. She turned her back to them and went back into the ship. Beni nodded his head in disbelief.

"You always were more balls then brains." He said. Heero smirked a little bit and chuckled along with Beni for a while. His face became hard and he put his hand to Beni's collar again.

"Goodbye Beni." He said in usual monotone. He picked Beni up and through him over the side of the deck.

"YYYYYYUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY!!!!!" Beni said which was soon followed by a splash. Heero started to look around the ship, feeling that something was out of place. He turned around and saw wet footprints. His face came up quickly.

~*~

Relena was walking around in her nightgown.

"The colonies were saved by…" She forced something out of her head, or at least tried to. She changed the subject about what she was talking. "In the war peace was what many souls wanted though not all of them…" She closed her eyes again trying to get something out of her head. She put her scarf onto the coat hanger and didn't notice that she missed it. "A girl had an idea for a story and couldn't think of what to write…" She threw the book onto the couch. "Oh geesh, it wasn't that good of a kiss anyway." She stomped over to her vanity and started to brush her hair when she felt a gloved hand go over her neck and mouth.

"Where…is the map?" The voice said. Relena started to try and come up with small excuses to get her out of there.

"M-Map? What map?" She asked. The man had a hook on one of his hands and put it into her flesh a little bit. Relena flinched.

"Where…is the key?" He asked her. Relena started to dart her eyes around the room for an escape.

"Key, key…what key?" She asked. She really didn't know what he was talking about. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Heero come up by the door.

"Get away from her." He said. He shot sending the other man away from her. Relena got off of the seat and ran over to him. It was then that she saw the ship was on fire and her room was full of it. As they walked out of the room her eyes widened and she tried to run back in but Heero caught her.

"The map! We forgot the map!"

"We don't need the map, I am the map, it's all up here." He said pointing to his head. Relena groaned.

"Oh, that's comforting!" She said as he pulled her. After a while, he came over and through the bag with all the weapons and other stuff in it at her. She caught it and the weight sent her into the wall a little bit. Heero started working with his gun a little bit. About three feet away a bullet came through the wall…two and a half feet, another bullet. Two feet, a bullet, one and a half feet, one foot, six inches…Relena pulled Heero over after she got the pattern of the bullets. A bullet went straight through where Heero was standing. He looked at the wall and then at her. He turned around and started shooting. He pulled Relena onto the dock and picked her up. One arm on her back, one arm under her knees.

"Can you swim?" He asked. Relena looked at him strangely.

"Well of course I can swim! …when the time calls for it…" She said. Heero nodded his head.

"Trust me," He threw her off the side of the boat. A few screams were heard and a splash, "It calls for it."

~*~  
The warden was jumping up and down, very easily shown that he was scared. When he saw Heero coming up to him, he jumped out in front of him.

"Yuy, Yuy, what do I do?!" He asked. Heero had a small idea in his head…just maybe it might kill him…

"Stay here! I'll get some help!" He said. He started to run the other direction. Some fire spurted out of the door and people rushed passed him. The warden swayed from side to side and noticed that he had been had again.

"ARG!" He said. He turned around and jumped into the river that most people were, he had some difficulty getting over the side.

~*~

The man with the hook looked around a little bit and saw the round box. His eyes widened.

"The key…" He said. He almost grabbed it when he heard a noise from outside the door.

~*~

Duo was running into Relena's room. He didn't know that Heero already get her. He slid into her room.

"RELENA?!" He yelled. He looked around the room and fire came up to meet him. He was about to leave when he saw the round box that he showed to Relena to see what she made of it just a few days before. He grinned and went for it. A hook came down on it before he could reach it. He grabbed the sides of the box and pulled it out of the hook's grasp. He turned around and left. The man with the hook took another way out.

~*~  
Duo ran to one end of the ship and noticed that he was stuck and had nowhere to go but the water. He turned around and saw the Americans shooting at the men who were dressed un black.

"Bloody Americans." He said. He saw the man with the hook come out of the door, fire all over him.

"AH!" He said out of shock. One of the American's heard him and turned around. He started shooting the guy who was on fire until he fell back dead. Duo nodded his hat to him.

"Good show chaps." (::inserts giggles here::) Duo said. He threw the box into the air. "And did I panic? I think not!" Fire flew up by him and he turned around and jumped into the water.

~*~  
Many of the people who were on the shores were running and swimming over to the two different shores. Relena, Heero, and Duo were heading for the shore on the left, also the one where nobody else was going. Relena sighed a little bit as she started to come out of the water.

"We lost everything! All of our tools, our equipment…" She paused for a bit. "…all of my clothes…" She said.

On the other side of the shore, Beni was running down from the shore and into the river a little bit. He started to raise his hands above his head a little bit to help him get Heero's attention.

"YUY! HEY YUY!" He yelled over the noise of all the people talking. Heero turned to look at him. "LOOKS LIKE I'M ON THE SIDE WITH ALL OF THE HOR~SES!" He yelled. Heero stood up straight and got ready to yell back.

"HEY BENI! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIV~ER!" He yelled. He saw Beni starting to look a little lost and snorted in disgust at him. He helped Relena up and started to take them to the next town…

~*~  
A/N: I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the last one…I hope that you guys like this…yadda yadda…you know what? Fewer peeps reviewed the last one than the first one…are you starting to lose interest in this already?! Geesh…anyway, I can't wait to do the next part…hehe Duo has to buy camels hehehehe!!!! I gotta go now…bye!

~AWRP

----

* - Heero is half Japanese in this and half American. He was raised in Japan yadda yadda…some of my fave parts is when they go 'Those bloody Americans' or with the accent 'Those bloo**d**y Amedicans' …and the 'No offense' scene… What about Duo? Um…I'll let you work with that…


	4. 

The Mummy **__**

The Mummy

Chapter Four

*~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~

A/N: Howdy folkies! I hope that you like this part…Let's all pity Duo shall we? Heh, heh…

~)~

Duo pointed at the man who was selling the camels.

"I want four bloody damn camels! Not all of them that you have!" The man nodded his head no and kept his hand out demanding the money. The small city was alive with noises making it a very lively. Duo looked back at Heero for help. Heero put his hand out and pointed.

"Would you just pay the man?" He yelled. Duo rolled his eyes and cursed a little bit while grabbing the ropes.

"I can't believe how much I paid for these flea bags…" He said mournfully.

"Well you could have gotten them for free…all you had to do was give him your sister." Duo nodded his head at the thought.

"Yes yes…awfully tempting wasn't it?" He said. Right then Relena came up in an Arabian outfit.

"Very." Left Heero's mouth as Relena smiled up at him.

~*~

Duo was closing his hands from how much sand was getting into them. He kicked the side of the camel slighty.

"Filthy buggers…" He said, "they spit, they kick, their fat…" At that moment the warden spit out some of his sandwhich.

"yeah, he agreed." Relena rolled her eyes at them and patted the camel's head.

"Well I think their adorable!" She declared. Duo rolled his eyes at her and Heero didn't pay attention.

---

"I'm hungry…" Duo moaned. "How much farther?"

"A few more hours…" Heero said lightly while pushing Relena slightly off his shoulder from where she fell asleep.

"ON CAMELS???" of course the camel that was carrying the warden was the one that _should_ have been pityed.

---

A few hours later…

The camels started to slow down from instruction by their riders. On the other side of them was the American's that were on the ship. They all said their quick greetings and made sure to scowl at each other.

"Hey Yuy, nice camel." Beni said from atop his. Heero just pet the camel's head lightly.

"Remember our bet Yuy!" One of the American's yelled. Heero barely showed signs of listening. Relena got a little closer to him.

"What are we waiting for?" She whispered. She heard one of the American's complaining to Beni, wondering too, why they were staying here.

"We're about to be shown the way." He whispered back. As Relena started to look the sky seemed to shift and the clouds moved in an odd way. It looked as though only one part of the desert was getting extremely hotter and sand going all around it. Suddenly it all stopped, and in the once a city started to appear before all of them.

One of the American's set out a 'war cry' and the horses and camels were off. Beni came up to Heero and attempted to push him off the camel but Heero succeeded more when he pulled the side of the saddle making Beni fall off. As Relena passed him she just shrugged slightly.

"It serves you right." She said as she started to go faster on her camel. She kept on making her camel go faster than any of the others and was soon side-by-side with Heero who looked amused at the speed she was going she grinned at him slightly before being forced to pass him as her camel started to go forward even more.

"GO REL, GO!" Duo yelled from his spot that was a little bit behind Heero. Relena made it to the camping site, or Hamunaptra in other words, first.

~*~

As the sun started to rise (they traveled during the night and got there at morning) both groups were putting up their tents and getting ready for their digs in Hamunaptra.

---

Heero was getting the rope tighter and made it go around it, and hit the warden who backed up. Heero did it again, on purpose, and made the warden go even farther away…and then he did it again…

---

One of the Americans looked at the man that was going to be leading them through the tunnels and instructing them on how to open up the sarcophaguses, and telling them what things mean and so forth.

"Do they know something we don't know?" He asked.

"Their being led by a woman, what would a woman know?" He asked.

---

Relena was pointing to one of the statues.

"These are the legs of Anubis! Beneath them we should be able to find the Ah Mune Rah! Anubis' legs go many feet underground from what the Oz scholars say…" She whispered in awe.  
"Tall guy." Duo said while looking around at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, no kidding." Heero replied while watching Relena go and grab one of her books. When Relena turned to Duo, who was polishing the mirrors she looked a little aggravated.

"Duo! Those are meant to reflect the sun!" She said.

"So…what are the old mirrors for?" Heero asked.

"Ancient mirrors, you'll see when we get inside.

---

****

Right Before They Went Into The Tunnel…

Heero came up to Relena and handed her a package almost nervously.

"Um…thi-this is for you for when we're, you know, going through…all that…stuff. Got it from one of my American brothens…" He was able to get out while making odd motions with his hands to illustrate his hands. He started to walk away before she could even open it up.

The warden looked amused when Heero passed him up the path to their sleeping site.

Heero scared the warden by giving him a death glare. Relena opened up the package to see that it was a small digging kit. She turned around to grin at Heero only to find that he wasn't there.

---

****

In the Tunnels…

"Look for bugs, I hate bugs!" The warden complained as Heero went into the tunnel.

"Careful." Heero said as Relena followed him into dark tunnel. Duo followed her and waved his hands in front of his nose.

"What is that God awful stench?" He said as the warden followed him. He looked at the warden and got his answer, "oh." And turned around to follow the first two.

"It's an awfully strange feeling…coming into a room where no one's ever been for over three thousand years…" Relena said in awe. Relena looked around a little more. "We're in the preparation chamber!" She said, a little giggly.

"Preparation for what?" Heero flashed the torch over some symbols on the wall nearest him. There were all sorts of things in the room. All of them were black and looked quite dreary.

"Preparation for the afterlife…" She said it in a ghostly voice while looking over at one of the things that looked sort of like a tub.

"The afterlife?" Heero said standing by her.

"The mummies dude, this is where they made the mummies!" Duo said as he looked for somewhere where he could go farther.

Heero led them into a hall. They heard a skittering sound go by them and stop. Heero looked around a bit.

"What is that?" The warden started to look freaked out.

"Sounds like… _bugs_." Heero said.

"Huh?" The warden asked.  
"He said _bugs_." Relena repeated.

"AAAHHH, I hate bugs!" they went down another hall and went into another room. Relena immediately saw to large stone feet.

"The legs of Anubis!" She said excitedly. There was a large trunk like stone underneath the feet.

"Now, the book should be hidden in some secret compartment along here." She said pointing at it.

Before anyone could do anything, they heard some dark talking. Heero made everyone follow him and be quiet. He pulled the guns out of the holster and got ready to fire. Duo got out his, that nobody knew he had, and started to do the same. All at once they turned the corner…to find the group of American's and the Egyptologist. They all started to lower their guns.

"Geesh Yuy, you scared the Buh Jesus out of us man." One of the American's complained. Heero just nodded his head stiffly. One of the Americans looked at what Relena was holding and saw that it was a digging kit.

"Hey that's mine!" he said going towards it while Relena. Heero and Duo pointed their guns at him. "Maybe I was mistaken…" Relena was getting a little impatient and decided to intervene.

"Well, good day gentleman, we must get going along here…," She said, trying to get them to leave.

"Bug off, this is our dig site!" The Egyptologist shot back to her. Relena glared at him.

"We-got-here-_first_!"

"Our site!" They all yelled while pulling out their guns. Relena looked to the floor and saw a small hole. She pushed some dirt into it with her foot and heard nothing, telling her that there was a room beneath them. She looked up mouth a gape and closed it.

"With fifteen of me, and only four of you, your odds are not so great Yuy." Beni said grinning. Heero got ready to shoot.

"I've had worst…" Still pointing his gun at them. Relena went to the side and started to push their guns down lightly.

"Now children, if you want to play together, you must learn how to share…" She looked at Heero, "There are _other_ places to dig." She said. Heero started to put his guns down.

---

"According to these hieroglyphics we should be right under hid legs!" She said. "Hopefully we can get to the book before they can…" She said hitting off a chunk of dirt with her hand. Heero was using a pick ax and was doing most of the job. Duo was doing the same with a stick.

"And if those yanks go to sleep we can steal it from under their noses, no offense." Duo said to Heero.

"None taken," Relena nodded her head to what Duo had said.

"Yes, but still…hopefully those beastly American's didn't get to it though, no offense." She said to Heero.

"None taken." Duo looked around and noticed 'one' of their group was missing, not that he really cared but…

"Where's the warden?" The other two just shrugged.

---

The warden climbed up the passage. He turned and saw that he was in a new room and there was enough room for him to stand. When he stood up, he saw a bunch of beetle jewels on the clothes on what seemed to be a man with a wolf's head. The Pharaoh (the picture on the wall, I'm not sure whether or not that's right though…) had his hands in the air along with his head.

The Warden brought out a knife and put his fingers over one of the jewels. He pushed the knife under it and then pulled it up bringing the beetle jewel along with it.

"Blue gold…" He whispered as he lowered it into his bag. He put his hands in the same position that the Pharaoh had his.

"A lo lo lo lo lo!" He said. HE started peeling off all of the other beetles and put them into his bag. He dropped one a few feet away but paid no attention to it.

The beetle on the floor started to split open a little bit and soon it cracked out of the shell. Slime all over it. It made a little sound and skittered over to the wardens boot. The beetle made a little hole in it and climbed in. The warden looked down to his boot to see what was going on. His eyes widened and he screamed.

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!" He screamed. He tried squashing the beetle and punched it. The beetle was under his skin. It climbed all the way up to his face and went into his eye socket. He turned around and ran.

~*~

A/N: I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to get it out this late! I was doing A LOT this summer! I'm also worrying about fair and all of that stuff…::sigh:: I'm thinking about entering this story in fair…do you guys think I shoud? And before I forget, DO ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW WHO TROWA CAN PLAY????? There is not one really silent person through the show…or for that matter, really like him…I don't want to make a new character though…that would be annoying…I know what it's like, anyway, that's about it…bye!!

~AWRP


End file.
